


Sommer

by crazycat1895



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John folgte dem Weg in den unbeleuchteten Teil des Gartens; dort fand er Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Лето (Sommer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019019) by [leeloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque)



John folgte dem Weg in den unbeleuchteten Teil des Gartens; dort fand er Sherlock im Gras sitzend, den Rücken an die hölzerne Wand eines alten Schuppens gelehnt, sein leerer Blick starrte ins Nichts. Er trug einen schwarzen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe jetzt geöffnet waren,  die schwarze Fliege hing offen und ungebunden um seinen Hals. Er sah so … jung aus, und so verletzlich … und so traurig.

John seufzte und hockte sich neben ihn; einen Moment lang war er versucht ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare zu fahren, ließ es dann aber lieber bleiben. "Hey", fragte er vorsichtig, "was ist passiert? Als ich mich nach dir umgeschaut habe, warst du plötzlich weg. Ich habe fast eine halbe Stunde nach dir gesucht. Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie waren zum alljährlichen Sommerfest der Holmes' auf dem Familienanwesen eingeladen. Es war eine wunderbare Sommernacht, die Band war hervorragend und John hatte mit fast jeder Frau sowohl geflirtet als auch getanzt; es war lange her, dass er sich so gut amüsiert hatte. Aber dann war Sherlock plötzlich verschwunden. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht nur zur Toilette oder so gegangen war. Sherlock war in ausgesprochen guter Stimmung gewesen als sie ankamen, daher machte John sich keine allzu großen Sorgen. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur gelangweilt und suchte nach einer Ablenkung, oder er hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit seinem Bruder gehabt. Aber John hatte Mycroft auf der Tanzfläche gesehen, also waren es diesmal keine Geschwisterstreitigkeiten.

Sherlock setzte sich aufrecht hin als John näher kam und seine komplette Haltung veränderte sich augenblicklich, sein Gesicht verschloss sich und als er aufsah war nichts mehr von dem verloren Jungen zu sehen, den John vor zwei Minuten gefunden hatte.

"Es geht mir gut", antwortete er auf Johns Frage. "Nur gelangweilt. Was machst du hier? Ich hätte gedacht es wären genug Frauen anwesend, dass du dich die ganze Nacht amüsieren kannst. Du kannst unmöglich schon jetzt alle verschreckt haben." Bitter, er klang bitter, und die Worte schmeckten wie Galle in seinem Mund.

John runzelte die Stirn und seine Augen verengten sich. "Bist du wütend? Du bist wütend auf mich." Er kniete sich Sherlock gegenüber hin. "Warum bist du so wütend? Was hab ich denn getan?"

Sherlock antwortete nicht, er blickte John nicht einmal an, aber sein Kiefer war angespannt und er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen. "Es ist nichts, genau wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe." Seine Stimme zitterte jetzt leicht und er versuchte aufzustehen, aber Johns starke Hände hielten ihn am Boden.

"Oh nein, wag es ja nicht wegzulaufen. Du bist verärgert und sauer auf mich, und ich will jetzt wissen warum", verlangte John.

Johns Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und Sherlock konnte an nichts anderes denken als an diese Hände. Als John nach ihm gegriffen hatte, war es , als ob ihn ein elektrischer Schlag getroffen hätte; es fühlte sich an, als ob Johns Hände sich durch den Stoff seines Anzuges brannten und schwelende Male auf seiner Haut hinterließen.

"Sherlock. Sherlock, hast du … etwas … genommen? Sherlock, sieh mich an!" John war jetzt ernsthaft besorgt, Sherlock benahm sich dermaßen ungewöhnlich. Währenddessen versuchte Sherlock sich zurückzuziehen, sich von John zu lösen, aber er scheiterte. Johns Hände waren jetzt auf seinen Armen und auf seinem Gesicht, sie hinterließen brennende Spuren wo immer sie ihn berührten und Sherlock erschauerte. Als sich Johns Hände um sein Gesicht legten und es anhoben, war er verloren. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sherlock starrte einfach nur, ertrank in diesen tiefblauen Augen. John sprach immer weiter und weiter, aber Sherlock verstand die Worte nicht mehr, er hörte nur noch Johns Stimme, diesen wundervolle Klang. John zog ihn an wie ein Magnet, er konnte nicht länger dagegen ankämpfen; er hatte es so lange versucht, aber er hatte versagt, jämmerlich versagt.

"Sherlock, kannst du mich hören?  Sherlock, bitte, sprich mit mir, bitte!" bat John ihn, er verzweifelte langsam. "Was ist es?" Was …" Er verstummte abrupt als Sherlocks Gesicht immer näher kam, den Mund leicht geöffnet. "Oh,….." flüsterte er noch bevor Sherlocks weiche warme Lippen seine eigenen trafen.  Es war ein zarter, fast scheuer Kuss, und als sie sich trennten sah Sherlock ihn mit schreckensweiten Augen an, sein Gesicht war heiß und rot. Wieder versuchte er aufzustehen, zu fliehen, aber John hielt Sherlocks Gesicht noch immer in seinen Händen. "Shhh, hör auf", flüsterte John und Sherlock gehorchte. "Es tut mir leid, Sherlock, das wusste ich nicht." Diesmal küsste John Sherlock, und es war ein liebevoller, zärtlicher Kuss. Dann stand er auf und Sherlock sah ihn erschrocken und ängstlich an, bis John ihm beide Hände entgegenstreckte. "Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen."


End file.
